This Is His Life
by DivertingDestiny
Summary: Have you ever wondered where a Dementor comes from? What happens to a man left behind after receiving the Kiss? Mentions of Slash. (HP/DM)


This Is His Life

Summary: Have you ever wondered where Dementors came from?

Warnings: Just general not pleasantness, small descriptions of a dead and decaying body if that squicks you. Mentions of Slash (HP/DM)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.

[. . . : . . : . . .]

He didn't regret what he did and he never would. The world will be better off without scum like him walking around, tainting the alleys. He's infected an innocent man with his lies and deceit. No one saw it but him; no one would acknowledge him or hear him. Fine then, he didn't need them so he went after that bastard alone. They would regret this when they finally realized what that vile thing called a man had done. They'd have wished he had succeeded. His target deserved what had happened. No, he had no regrets and he never would.

"You are hereby sentenced to the Kiss for your crimes!"

The man lay on the ground, his hands and feet tied down, unable to move. A dark figure floated inside the room and he shivered. The room turned cold, his fingers started to feel numb, he could see his panicked breaths in the chilly air as the Dementor came closer. He tugged and pulled on his restraints until the last moment possible. He felt the creature lean over him, its face coming close. He could see the foul appearance behind the cloak. He wanted to scream but nothing would escape his throat. He felt his soul, his entire being leave him. It was a horrifying experience. All his worst fears came to the forefront of his mind; he started seeing them out of the corner of his eyes. Any and every happy memory was torn to shreds before him, leaving only the horrifying dread and depression behind as the last of his entire being was gone from him.

His body slumped onto the floor, breathing but dead, soulless. The Dementors floated away and out of the room. The man's body twitched as it was lifted and brought onto a bed. It was now up to his family to decide what to do with him. Yet, no one came forward to claim him. No person wanted to claim responsibility for the man.

The magic that once shrouded the body, moved inward. The once lively magic had turned disconsolate and black. The body being kept alive only because of the now twisted magic attached to the man. He was moved into a private room in St. Mungo's to await its fate.

Several weeks went by and no decision had come. No one still had come forward, not even the man's wife nor his children. Most had forgotten about the body lying there as the skin began to decay. He started to turn gray, and peel. Black spots grew and encompassed entire areas, bone had begun to show. His eyes had begun to sink back into his head; his hair was all but gone. This continued until several months later, a thin layer of gray skin stretched over his body. His eyes and mouth nothing but a deep black pit.

The magic had turned him into something different. Nothing was left of the man but death and despair. He had turned into what took his life.

Soon, another Dementor entered the room as his body started to lift and a thin tattered sheet settled over his skeleton. Ice started to cover the windows, any water had frozen.

The man's body floated out of the room. He was now a Dementor, created from neglect and hatred, left to rot, magic hovering around an all but dead man. He had no feelings of regret, no feelings of remorse and no feelings of righteousness. All that was left was then need for a soul, something to fill the body that had once housed life. A deep seeded need inside the black, animal like mind of Dementors.

The Dementor floated its way over to Azkaban. Such life here, it felt, dark and mad but life to fill the emptiness inside it. It circled the prison, sucking the existence out of the prisoners.

This is his life now, the man who had decayed; his magic turned on him and became such a vile creature. The creature would spend an eternity looking for what it lost but never finding it. Sucking out every bit of life it can to fill the empty void inside it.

[. . : . : . .]

_Man Who Attacked Boy-Who-Lived Sentenced to Dementor's Kiss_

_Today was the trial for one, Ronald Weasley who had attacked Harry Potter and his husband of 10 years, Draco Malfoy while they were in Diagon Alley last week, presumably shopping for their son's Hogwarts supplies. Mr. Malfoy was then attacked by Mr. Weasley only to narrowly escape the Killing Curse that was aimed at him. When the attacked missed several other curses were fired. Mr. Malfoy is now out of St. Mungo's and fully recovered. We here at the Daily Prophet give our best to the Potter family._

_There have been no reports on what is to happen to the body but I think I can safely say for us all he has gotten what he deserved. _


End file.
